Schneegestöber
by EllieSophie
Summary: Eine kleine Winter ff zwischen Fred und George! Achtung Twinzest!


Schneegestöber

Hallihallo!

Da bin ich mal wieder mit was Neuem. Mit einer kleinen Winter ff.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Disclaimer: Nichts außer der Idee gehört mir! Der Rest J.K.Rowling!

Pairing: FredxGeorge

Widmung: NatsueYotsuki: Hoffe, dir gefällt, was ich angestellt habe! XD

P.s.: Dies ist und bleibt ein One shot! Hofft also hier nicht auf mehr!

One shot

Triefend vor Wasser und durchgefroren wateten wir durch die Schneemassen zurück zum Schloss. Das Training hatten wir endlich hinter uns gebracht. Gott sei Dank! Wood war wieder der Tyrann wie eh und je gewesen. Hinter mir konnte ich Katie zetern hören und insgeheim musste ich ihr recht geben. Auch mein Bruder George fluchte neben mir. Plötzlich stolperte er und fiel, aber wegen meinen schnellen Reflexen konnte ich ihn grade noch so auffangen. „Danke...", murmelte er leise und ich nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

Den Rest des Weges liefen wir stillschweigend weiter und auch Katie war irgendwann still geworden. Es brachte eh nichts, sich über Wood Gedanken zu machen. Dieser war ein Quidditch Fanatiker und ließ uns dies immer wieder in seinem Training spüren. Ok! Einerseits konnte ich ihn verstehen, aber andererseits gab es auch andere Sachen als nur Quidditch, oder? Er sollte sich eine Freundin zulegen.

So ging es mit meinen Gedanken weiter, bis wir in unserem Schlafsaal standen und ich mich mechanisch auszog und schnell in die Dusche hopste. Das warme bis heiße Wasser tat verdammt gut auf der Haut. Langsam spürte ich meine Glieder wieder und leider auch die Erschöpfung. Am liebsten würde ich mich gleich schlafen legen und sogar freiwillig auf das Abendessen verzichten! Nur leider musste ich noch diesen bescheuerten Aufsatz für Snape schreiben.

Seufzend trocknete ich mich nach einer halben Stunde ab und zog mir frische Klamotten an. Dann ging ich mit den anderen zum Essen in die Große Halle.

Der Abend zog sich wie ein altes Toffee in die Länge. Eifersüchtig beobachtete ich mein Brüderchen dabei, wie er mit Alicia rumalberte, während ich versuchte, diesen Aufsatz fertig zu kriegen.

Mitternacht näherte sich.

Mitternacht kam.

Mitternacht ging.

Ein Uhr morgens saß ich fast alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum, als ich endlich das letzte Wort schrieb und den Punkt setzte. Du bist einfach wortlos nach oben gegangen, genau wie die anderen auch. Stumm tropften mir einige Tränen auf das Pergament und ich wandte mich ab. Kurze Zeit später rollte ich es zusammen und ging hundemüde nach oben.

Ich wollte nur noch ins Bett und schlafen. Ich fragte mich, ob du deinen Aufsatz fertig hattest, konnte es mir aber nicht vorstellen. Ich wischte mir die Tränen weg und bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass es draußen schneite. Leise tapste ich zum Fenster und strich den Vorhang zur Seite.

Weißer Schnee fiel auf die Erde und ließ sie weiß werden. Immer wieder ein Phänomen, dass ich gerne bewunderte. Ein Schauer durchlief meinen Körper und verpasste mir eine Gänsehaut. Genauso sah es in meinem Herzen auch aus. Genauso trostlos und wenig Hoffnung, jemals von der Person geliebt zu werden, der mein Herz gehörte.

„Wenn dir kalt ist", sagte eine leise Stimme hinter mir „dann solltest du ins Bett gehen!"

Überrascht drehte ich mich um und erblickte George.

„Du bist noch wach?", fragte ich überrascht.

„Ich hab auf dich gewartet!"

„Warum?"

„Komm! Sonst erkältest du dich.", sagtest du nur ruhig und packtest mich bei der Hand.

Leise führtest du mich zu deinem Bett und zogest mich in dieses. Ich ließ mich mit dir darauf fallen und du legtest die Decke um uns beide.

„Besser, oder?"

Ich nickte nur und blickte in deine Augen.

Sie strahlten soviel Wärme aus.

Mir wurde augenblicklich warm und ich konnte nicht sage, ob es an der Decke oder an deiner Umarmung lag oder doch an seinen Augen.

Ich überlegte nicht lange und kuschelte mich an ihn. Seufzend schloss ich die Augen und dachte nur,Hätte dies doch Zunft!'

„Könnte sie!", hauchtest du plötzlich in mein Ohr.

Ich riss überrascht die Augen auf und starrte ihn verwirrt an.

Konnte er plötzlich Gedanken lesen oder hatte ich es gegen meinen Willen laut ausgesprochen.

Er lächelte mich nur süß an.

„Vergessen? Wir sind Zwillinge!"

Oh ja! Wie hatte ich das für einen Augenblick vergessen können!

Wir wussten immer, was der andere dachte.

Darum sprachen wir auch oft im Chor oder abwechselnd und machten die Leute damit wahnsinnig.

Aber wenn das wahr war, dann...!

Oh nein!

Dann wusste er auch, dass er in ihn verliebt war!

Schlagartig lief er knallrot an und George lachte leise.

„Dummerchen! Dachtest du, du könntest deine Gefühle ewig vor mir verbergen?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sah verlegen zur Seite, doch du drehtest mein Gesicht wieder zu dir und tatest etwas, was mich sehr verwunderte: du küsstest mich leidenschaftlich!

Geschockt weiteten sich meine Augen, doch dann schloss ich sie schnell, wie auch du, und genoss meinen ersten Kuss. Meinen ersten Kuss mit dir!

Dieser Moment ging viel zu schnell vorüber und als er vorbei war, konnte ich nicht anders, als ihn verwirrt anzusehen.

„Was ist?"

„Was ist mit Alicia?"

Er lachte wieder leise.

„Dummkopf! Sie ist nur eine Freundin! Mehr nicht! Alles, was ich liebe, sitzt hier in diesem Bett, sagte er sanft.

Ich schluckte. Sollte das etwa heißen, dass er ihn liebte?

George lächelte und lehnte seine Stirn gegen seine.

„Natürlich! Was dachtest du denn? Mein Herz gehört nur dir! Dir allein!"

Ich schluckte abermals.

„George..."

„Ich liebe dich, Dummkopf!"

„Aber..."

„Glaub es mir ruhig."

Ich konnte nur nicken und plötzlich merkte ich, wie erleichtert ich war. Die ganze Spannung fiel von mir ab und mein Körper schien sich nach langer Zeit wieder zu entspannen und wie als ob eine Barriere zerbrach, rannen mir stumme Tränen über die Wangen und fanden ihren Weg auf das Bett.

George lächelte nur und küsste sie mir weg.

Ich sah ihnen nach, wie vorhin den Schneeflocken, die sich ihren Weg zur Erde bahnten.

So und nun bitte alle, die das gelesen haben, unten auf den Knopf drücken und ein Review da lassen! Thanx!


End file.
